Tutoring Percy Jackson
by TridentGal
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the smartest person in school, just trying to secure her spot as Valedictorian. Will her only way of doing that be a burden or will it result in something as unrealistic as love? (We all know it'll probably be love) Rated M for language throughout and lemon in Chapter 7
1. chapter 1

Annabeth

I walked down the halls of Goode High School. The Calc teacher had just told me I had to tutor Percy Jackson, if I wanted my extra credit to secure the spot of Valedictorian. I was so frustrated; Percy Jackson is so infuriating, I can't handle him. I had just seen him earlier that day leaning against the lockers talking to a group of girls that he definitely wasn't interested in. All of them twirling their hair and biting their lips. They lived and breathed for him.

Percy Jackson is the most popular guy in school. And to be fair, also the most handsome. All varsity sports, super friendly to everyone, and generally okay with grades. But that's besides the point, it's not like I daydream about him or anything. A lot. Anyway, he's a big jerk that has every other girl vying for his attention. He had the whole school rapped around his finger. Even the teachers; the female ones anyway. He's a super fit guy, with a six-pack, sculpted calves, huge biceps, and styled up black hair. I've never gotten close enough to tell his eye color. It's not a surprise the entire female population is interested in him. I imagine that he throws parties all of the time.

I was the school's brainiac. Always studying, always learning. I regularly wear dress pants and dress shirts because that's how I was brought up. Today it was a white button up with maroon dress pants. My shirt should have been buttoned higher but today was hot so just a little cleavage was showing. Sorry.

I stopped by my locker where my friends, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Rachel were. Jason, who was gazing at Piper longingly, was a fit, blond guy with glasses that hide his bright blue eyes. He was nice and was trying hard to get the beauty queen, Piper, to notice him as more than a friend. Piper was a beautiful Cherokee girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes who tried to not be noticed, but she couldn't hide that she was ridiculously pretty. Frank was talking to Rachel. He was a tall, well-build Chinese-Canadian that is the cutest big teddy-bear ever. She was an artsy girl with big curly red hair and bright green eyes. Her freckles were something guys would "drool" over constantly, but we all knew it was her figure they were really paying attention to. Come to think of it, all of my friends were extremely good-looking. Weird.

"Hey Annabeth! We were just talking about going to Papa Henry's Pizza after school, wanna come?" Said Piper.

"Actually I just got word that I have to tutor Percy Jackson for extra credit, so I should probably go talk to him about when we'll do that."

"Why do you need extra credit? You're already a shoo-in for Valedictorian!" Piper replied.

"Ah, you know she's gonna do extra credit if she can Pips. Maybe she just wants to spend time with the bad-boy Percy Jackson." Rachel insisted.

Jason jumped in, "Um, no, I don't think so. That guy is trouble. You shouldn't do this."

I said, "I'm doing it. And don't you dare say that I'm interested in him!" I playfully pushed Rachel.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, we all daydream about him, and I see you looking at him allll of the time." She laughed.

"Not all of us daydream about him." Said Frank.

"Yeah, see?"

We all laughed.

"Well, I should get going and ask Percy when he wants his tutoring sessions."

"Probably in his bedroom." Rachel snickered.

"Oh my gosh, you totally need to tell us if he lives in some sort of mansion or something!" Piper said.

"Okay guys, bye."

"If you're not interested in him you might want to button up your shirt more so he doesn't just look at your breasts while you speak to him." Rachel said with a laugh. Leaving the rest of the group to chuckle as well.

I rolled my eyes at them and left.

I walked to the parking lot outside where Percy and his friends usually meet out after school. He usually hangs out with his cousin Thalia, and people named Leo, Nico, Grover, Hazel, and Beckendorf. Thalia was my best friend when we were younger, but we had drifted apart over time. We still hang out sometimes, but not like we used to. I saw all of his friends hanging out in the front. Thalia is a punk-rock kind of girl with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes. Leo was a hispanic mechanic guy, he was nice, but he was a little too flirty for me. Nico was a transfer from Italy; I would say he was a cutie but he had a look about him that said "I-could-be-very-dangerous-so-don't-call-me-cute." And I heard he was dating Will Solace, so he's definitely not interested in anyone else. Beckendorf was Percy's ultimate guy friend, a big burly guy that was his second in command on all sports teams. The guy named Grover was Percy's best friend but I didn't see him around anywhere. I walked over to the group who all were joking around. Leo was literally rolling around on the ground laughing at something.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Thalia yelled as she hopped off of the railing she was sitting on.

"Hey Thalia." I replied as I was hugged by Thalia. I patted her on the back awkwardly.

"What's up?" She said with her piercing blue eyes boring into me. She knew I was here for something.

"Yeah," Leo jumped in, "what would the foxy book worm like?" He said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I was about to punch him in the gut but Thalia and Hazel beat me to it. Both of them insulting him for flirting with me.

Beckendorf said with a laugh, "You know she's out of your league, Leo."

"Man's gotta try, right?" Leo said while grabbing his stomach with a grin.

"Yeah, well I was just wondering if you have seen Percy, I need to talk to him."

"Finally gonna tell him-"

"No!" I yelled at Thalia, causing everyone to look at me, "um, no what are you even talking about?"

She started but I interjected quickly again, "I just need to talk to him that's all."

I saw Percy as he came down the stairs to meet his friends. He had on jeans that fit him well and a blue t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places.

He came to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Hey guys, how was hell today-"

He looked at me as he stopped talking. He had to be wondering what I was doing talking to his popular group.

This was confirmed when he said judgingly, "What's she doing here?"

Thalia said, "Percy, don't be so rude!"

He stuck his tongue out in response.

"Can I talk to you?" I shifted my feet and stared at him.

"Yeah, go ahead and talk babe." He said while crossing his arms. I was trying to save him the embarrassment of his poor grade in class but apparently he just wanted to be a jerk.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, well the Calc teacher told me to tutor you because of your grade and I need extra credit so when do you want to do this?"

Thalia and Beckendorf laughed at him. Thalia said, "Perc, I thought you said you were ace-ing that class!"

"Um," he said while rubbing his neck, his biceps bulging, "well, I might have exaggerated about that a little guys…"

"Well, if anyone can help you out with that it's Annabeth!" Thalia stated.

"The school's brainiac and dress shirt queen is going to help _me_? Damn, isn't that rich." He said sarcastically. Why do I have a crush on him again?

"Just tell me where and when you want to study you ass." I sighed.

He ripped a piece of paper out of Leo's notebook and took a pen out of his pocket and stepped so close to me I almost had to back away, but I stood my ground. I got a whiff of his ocean smelling cologne, and I had to use all of my willpower to not sigh because it was so intoxicating.

Oh yeah, there's a reason to crush on him…

He looked up from his paper as he was writing to stare straight into my eyes, making my heart beat viciously against my chest. He flashed a winning smile at me as he took my hand and placed the folded piece of paper in it, closed my hand and kissing it mockingly.

"Until we meet again, your majesty." He bowed.

Leo snickered, and Nico cracked a smile at that, as did Beckendorf. While Thalia and Hazel just glared at him for being so crass.

"Whatever. See you later Thals." I said turning on my heel to get away from that buffoon.

"Bye!" she said to me while turning to Percy and saying, "Why do you have to be a dick like that to her?"

I dropped my textbooks after I made it down the second set of stairs. I could still hear their conversation faintly.

"Like what? Miss Perfect started it by being Miss Perfect."

Hazel said, "She is kinda perfect, but that's not a reason!"

Leo cut in, "When did she get so flamingly hot?"

I heard him get smacked. I poked my head up to look.

Percy said, "Don't say stuff like that." His cheeks looked a little flushed for some reason.

"See! Right there! Why are you only nice and sweet when other people aren't around?" Thalia said.

By then I had been way past finished picking up my books but I'm nosey when it comes to other people talking about me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Percy huffed.

Then I thought it was probably time for me to go, so I went off to my car. Their conversation fading quickly from my ears. But their words stuck in my mind. Apparently I was good looking? No it was just Leo being Leo, right? Of course.

All I know is that I'm in trouble for these tutoring sessions with the popular party boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

I looked at the scribbled writing that was on the note Percy gave me. He wrote down an address for an apartment and a time, hopefully saying 8 pm, because that's when I'd be there. Every Tuesday and Thursday until he gets better at calculus.  
I drove my car to the building. I imagined all the crazy things I would see at this popular guy's house. Maybe an insane party pad with a pool with women lounging around everywhere or a man cave as a home and no good parents that never keep track of him. Okay maybe all of that was far-fetched but I didn't know what to expect.  
I rode the elevator, and I tapped my fingers along my calc book therapeutically. Nerves or my ADHD? Probably both. I strode over to the door of the apartment, took a deep breath and knocked lightly. I cursed under my breath knowing no one could probably here that. I reached out to knock again when the door was whisked away.  
I was face-to-face with a pretty middle-aged woman with an apron wrapped around her with a weird blue-ish powder on it. Flour? That's weird.  
She greeted me with a smile, "Hello dear, you must be the young lady helping Percy with school."  
"Hi, yes. Uh.. I'm Annabeth." I stuck my hand out for a handshake.  
She took my hand with both of her's in a loving manner and invited me in. It was nothing like I expected; it was actually a regular, nice apartment. I was very surprised.  
"I'm Percy's mother, Sally Jackson. He'll be here in about 10 minutes, from his father's business. You can just sit down on the couch hon'."  
Percy Jackson has a job? And helps with his dad's business? And has a wonderful loving mother? Or so it seems.  
I sat down and set up the books, papers, and pencils for the studying, placing them meticulously in straight lines. It's not my fault I'm OCD. I sat waiting patiently for him. His mom was making... blue cookies? That's weird.  
The front door went swinging open, and Percy Jackson swiftly flew in turning to his mom, not noticing me. He kissed her on the cheek and opened the oven door to gaze at the colorful cookies. She took them out of the oven.  
"Mom, you shouldn't have. Thanks so much." He said as he hugged her with his muscle-y body.  
"You're welcome. Sweetie, you have some company, remember?" She motioned towards me.  
He turned swiftly around and said, "Oh fu-"  
His mother looked at him, "fudge?" He said quickly and smiled guiltily at Sally and she just smacked him lightly on the back of the head. He was so cute and polite with his mother, I wondered why he couldn't be like this to everyone.  
"Uh, hey Annie-"  
"Annabeth. Please."  
"Oh, sorry, Annabeth then. Sorry I was late, I was just, er..."  
"Working?"  
He looked at his mom, "Mom!"  
"What," she said throwing her hands up, "I didn't know it was a secret!" She walked out of the room and went to some sort of study.  
He sighed, "Annabeth, could you do me a favor and not tell people about this?"  
"Um, sure." I said with a puzzled look on my face.  
"Oh, look, I know you wouldn't get it, but it's a reputation thing."  
"What that you'd have a good reputation?" I snorted.  
He smiled faintly, but it quickly disappeared, "Sure, something like that."  
"Well let's get started."  
He nodded and sat down next to me, rather close. I smelled the ocean again. Damn, that's a good scent.

I opened my book and we started working on problems. He's actually pretty good at picking things up if you explain it to him.

"Is this right?" He asked, scratching his head.

I leaned over to his papers, sort of in his personal space. I had a pencil in my hair that I started grabbing but I slowly stopped reaching for it as I read his answer.

"That's… right. Good job, Percy." I said with a smile as I turned to face him.

I was just a few inches from his face. I accidentally gazed into his eyes. His bright, ocean green eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"Uh, sorry. Er… question number twenty-three is a little harder. Integration with a logarithm. And remember that the odd questions' answers are in the back of the book. Sometimes if I can't figure it out I look at those to sort of reverse engineer the answer so I'll know how to do the rest of them."

"That's smart. Well, you're smart." He said laughing, "So that was a stupid thing for me to say."

I laughed, "It's totally fine." Why was he complimenting me when just earlier he was insulting me?

"You know, you're not that bad. I thought you'd be stuck up and just completely overwhelming."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "and I thought you'd be an ass again, and completely out of control." I smiled.

He laughed, thankfully knowing that I was being truthful but not in a mean way.

He had a cute laugh. It was hardy and playful.

"I, uh," he started, "I hope I'm not overstepping when I say that you look absolutely adorable with pencils in your hair." He flashed that brilliant smile at me again.

"Uh, thanks." I replied, very awkwardly. Is this how he's like regularly in secret?

"Do you want any cookies? They're homemade."

"Sure, but I have to ask-"

"Why are they blue?" We said at the same time, then laughed.

"Yeah, it's my mother thing. It's her way of saying 'anything's possible.' Well, and it's my favorite color."

"I have to say, that is really cute." I giggled.

"No, it's manly. Manly, Annabeth." He said, while throw up his hands.

"Oh, okay. Sorry sir."

"All is forgiven." He said while handing me a cookie.

I glanced at the time, "Oh shit, I need to get home. It's almost 11." I stood up quickly gathering my books and papers.

"Alright Cinderella, let me help you." He gathered some of my things, "Thank you. For staying so long. I'll be passing math before you know it, with you around."

"It's no problem. I'm doing myself a favor too."

"Oh, yeah, you're the academic star aren't you? Graduating with an Associate's Degree I imagine."

"Yes, actually."

"Impressive, Wise Girl."

"Oo, I'm not sure I like that nickname." I laughed.

"You will." He smiled. "Do you need to a ride home?"

"No, I've got a car."

"Well, I'll walk you down."

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine-"

"I'm walking you down." He insisted.

"Okay." I agreed.

He took my books from me and we entered the elevator. It was silent as I drilled my fingers on my arms, my ADHD again.

"I've got it too." He said.

I looked at him puzzled, "What?"

"You never stop moving. Your ADHD. I've got it too." He replied.

"Oh, yeah." I said embarrassed, glancing at my uncontrollable fingers. Apparently he's watched me enough to know that I'm always twiddling or tapping, then again, I suppose I've noticed he does too.

Percy said, "I guess that's something we have in common."

I smiled politely at him as the elevator dinged. He carried my books out to my car as he walked me out.

"I want to thank you again. I know it's just the first session, but you've already really helped me."

I shyly replied, "It's really no big deal, Percy."

"Well, goodnight." He said as he tapped the top of my car.

"Goodnight." I said quietly.

My thoughts sped as much as my car did driving home. My tutoring unexpectedly went well with the famed Percy Jackson. I guess he's full of surprises. Hopefully I don't get too involved with the boy, though. He could turn my whole world upside down. Although tonight was a testament against it, he was trouble. I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

I thought the whole tutoring thing was not going to go well. I always thought Annabeth Chase was a grade-a bitch that never had any time for anything else but school, and that she would get angry while trying to teach me and just quit because I'm terrible at math. But, she didn't. She actually seemed to like teaching.

Even though I've never had any classes with her, she has always caught my attention; she's definitely different from all the other girls. Beautiful, I'm not going to deny it. Her long curly blonde hair that she rarely left out of a ponytail was something see. I didn't really see her much outside of a yearbook photo, besides glimpses in the hallways, so when I saw her standing next to my friends earlier I was a bit taken aback by her appearance. She had a great athletic build and I can't say that I didn't sneak a peek at her chest a few times when she wasn't looking. And I didn't mean to be a dick to her, but I have to keep up an act in front of people. Otherwise they'll walk all over you or talk and spread rumors.

Anyway, I totally had forgotten about the whole studying thing until my mother gestured at Annabeth sitting on my living room couch. My mom just about ruined my reputation by telling Annabeth that I have a job. I mean, I can't have people thinking that I'm responsible or something.

I sat rather close to her on the small couch. Just to make her a little antsy, but she didn't back away or start blushing profusely like most girls. Come to think of it, she didn't earlier when I was giving her my address and doing the same "invasion of space" thing. Almost like she wasn't interested in me. But literally all girls, no matter how hard I try to make them not, like me. So I guess I felt… relieved?... or maybe even a little dejected?... No, she can't me feel that way. Can she?

She smelled great, like warm chocolate, and nutmeg. And when I looked into her eyes they were a dramatic, bright, and intelligent grey. A grey that I've never seen before. And I insisted to walk her down to her car because it's dangerous, and if my mother found out that I didn't, I would be in some deep shit. I know I was really flirty with her, but I can't help it. It's my personality.

I came back into my apartment and started cleaning up my cookie mess. My mom walked in and started staring at me.

"What?" I said with a confused look.

"Nothing. It's just that she was pretty cute, wasn't she?"

"Mom!" I stared at her with utter disbelief.

"Right?" She said, trying to force it out of me.

"Yes Mom, she's a beautiful goddess." I replied with much sarcasm. Did I believe those words? Maybe just a little.

She smiled, "When you say it like that, it just makes me think you mean it!"

"Jeez, Mom, let it go." I said, not looking her in the eye.

"Okay, okay." She kissed me on the cheek and went to her room for the night.

I went to bed and thought about the new girl in my life. I'll be spending a lot of time with her if tonight was any example. Not that I mind. She is _super_ sexy...

I met my friends the next morning by my locker. A bunch of girls were hanging around, so I told them to shoo. I didn't feel like dealing with the harlots today.

"Hey! Percy, you got rid of a girl that was actually talking to Leo." Thalia laughed.

I replied truthfully, "Sorry, I don't want to be drooled over today."

"Like that will ever stop." Nico snorted.

Thalia asked, "So, how was your big date with the ravishing scholar?" She threw herself dramatically against the locker.

"It wasn't a date, Thals. She's tutoring me, remember?" I was trying so hard not to blush.

"The smile you're suppressing says otherwise, my dear cousin." She mockingly patted my cheek.

Thalia was the only one that ever argued with me like this. Sometimes my other friends would riff off of her, but she was always the one to start it. We were always going head-to-head, arguing all of the time. Even though it's annoying as Hades, I love her for it. You could say she keeps me grounded.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Thalia." I removed her hand from my face.

Hazel jumped in, "Wow, someone's defensive. You must actually like her."

I just scowled at her.

Beckendorf asked, "How long was she at your apartment 'teaching?'" He quoted the air with his fingers at _teaching_.

I started, "Until almost eleven, but that has nothing to do-"

"Oooo, that's a lot of late night hours. Who knows what kind of steamy thing can happen when burning the midnight oil..." Leo commented, which made Hazel start fanning herself; just something weird that she does when she's embarrassed.

I punched Leo in the arm, "Shut up, dude."

"But really, how'd you like her?" Thalia questioned.

"She's nice, and really smart. But not quite what I expected."

"I'm guessing you thought that she was a stuck-up priss, huh?" She shook her head at me, tisking. I knew she used to be friends with Annabeth, but I never really hung out with them. Thalia could've just told me that she was nice. I mean, is that so hard?

I was going to respond swiftly and bitterly, but I heard a skirmish (don't laugh at my vocab, I have a test in English today). I turned my head to see Luke Castellan leaning over Annabeth pushing her against the lockers in an unwelcoming manner. He had been competing for her attention for quite some time that I knew of. He was trying to whisper something in her ear, but couldn't because she was squirming around.

My skin lit on fire. I could feel every part of me tingling with anger. I know I didn't know Annabeth very well, but no girl should be treated this way. I rushed over to the scene about to punch Luke in his dirtbag face, but I stopped dead in my tracks as Annabeth kneed him in the balls. Hard.

She yelled, "Luke if you don't stay the fuck away from me, I swear to the gods I'll knee you so hard you'll never even have the _chance_ to spread your demon-seed!"

Luke crumbled to the ground and I heard a lot of girls cheering and clapping for Annabeth.

As he crawled away (and after I considered kicking him) I walked up to her and said with smile, "Would you believe me if I told you I was coming over to help you?"

I leaned against the lockers next to her. She had her hair up in a ponytail and made me wonder what she would even look like with her long hair down around her arms, I imagine it reaches to her lower back. She was wearing a well-fitting pin-striped blouse and dress pants, her usual. But dear Zeus up above… she looked gorgeous. Even in clothes that most people would say are plain.

She laughed and turned towards me, "Yeah, I saw you starting to come over. But I can handle myself." She winked at me.

I felt my face warming and my heart speeding up, "No kidding. You're certainly not a damsel in distress."

She smiled making my heart beat even faster, "I'm still coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Can we do it somewhere else, besides my place?" I asked. "My mom has this thing that night, so it'll probably be filled with people." I rubbed my arms nervously. Why I was nervous, I have no idea. I saw Annabeth glance at my arms where I was accidentally flexing.

That may sound like a lie, "accidentally flexing," but I seriously don't do it on purpose. Her looking made me blush a little… A lot. Seriously. How does this girl do this to me, dam it?

"Oh, sure. I'm staying with my grandparents right now because my parents are out of town, so do you mind, like, going to Papa Henry's Pizza this time?"

"Sounds good. It's a date." I blurted.

Her face whitened, and mine flared up to the color of a tomato (if it wasn't already before).

"Oh," I said, "you know, not like a _date…_ "

"No, yeah." she replied, "Of course not..."

We both nervously laughed for a few awkward seconds. People were starting to stare at our interaction. I didn't care that much about the random people, but her friends were staring, and then my friends were staring. I knew on my end, at least, that I would be teased by my friends.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "I better get to Calc if I want to put your tutoring to the test. See you later Annabeth!" I smiled and waved goodbye, willing my cheeks to return to their original color.

"See ya'."

I could definitely see my friends boring their eyes into me as I walked over to them, but I avoided eye-contact with them as I opened my locker.

"It's a date." Thalia mocked, and all of them laughed.

"Shut up." I took my books out and slammed the door shut.

"Have fun in class lover-boy!" Hazel called.

Gods, they're all dicks.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

I couldn't believe that Luke would even _try_ to pull that stunt. He was lucky he got away with both of his balls (relatively) uncrushed. Even more unbelievable was the attempted knight in shining armor accidentally asking me out on a date. I mean, of _course_ he didn't mean a real date. Why would he, when it came to me? And what came over me that made me wink at Percy?! Because that was totally out of character for me. But it was pretty cute when his cheeks flared up.

My friends walked over to me once Percy had left.

Piper was studying my face as she said, "So, are you excited for your date tomorrow?"

"Piper, if you heard that, then you also heard that it's not a date." I knew what she was doing. Trying to get me to admit that it kind of was a date, and that I was excited about it. But even if I was excited, I definitely wasn't going to admit it.

I continued, "Percy made it pretty clear that it is not a date."

Rachel said, "Oh, please! He just said that because he doesn't want you to know that he's into you."

Jason interrupted, "Annabeth, really, you should just quit with this while you're ahead. Even that whole group he hangs with is trouble, my sister included!"

No one believes me when I tell them Thalia is his sibling. They seriously could not look or act more different.

Piper smacks Jason in the arm, causing Jason to blush ridiculously.

"Please," Piper said, "Percy seems really nice and charming. Annabeth, there is absolutely no harm in helping Percy."

Frank mentioned, "Yeah, they're all 'nice and charming' at first. And then all of a sudden they get real into 'the birds and the bees.'"

"Frank!" Rachel chided.

I needed to stop this before our only conversational topic is my relationship with Percy, "No offense, but I think you guys have no business in my love life."

Rachel and Piper squealed like children. Shit.

"So you admit you guys are romantic?" Piper said.

"Uh-" a loud, tiresome noise stopped me. I was actually saved by the bell, "Sorry guys, I've got to get to class!"

"Frank, Jason, and I are in your class!" Rachel called, but I was already leaving.

We were sitting in English and were working on our group projects. Frank, Jason, and Rachel were obviously in my group because who else would I even want to work with.

"So," I said, "Frank, what do you think is the main holiday the knights of the roundtable gathered for their yearly feast?"

Frank didn't answer, "Frank?" I called again.

I saw Frank looking across the room, so I followed his gaze until I landed on none other than the golden-eyed Hazel.

"You should ask her out, Frank."

Frank was shaken out of his trance, "What?! No! I… What?! Who are we talking about?"

I looked at him, "Do not play dumb with _me_. Hazel is really cute and you two would look adorable together."

Rachel confirmed, "Oh my gods, yes!"

Jason jumped in too, "Dude, you've been staring at her for weeks now. Just get the courage to talk to her."

I turned to Jason quickly, "You're one to talk, Jason. You and Piper should have gotten together _ages_ ago."

Jason's cheeks became rosy as he slumped down into his chair, trying to sink out of the conversation.

"Tell me Annabeth, how was it with your study-buddy?" Rachel inquired while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I tried to ignore the blood rushing to my face, "It was just a regular tutoring session."

"Did he flirt with you?!"

"I don't know. I guess, maybe… he might've said I was cute with pencils in my hair…"

"Girl, you should definitely pursue that."

"No, she should not. I don't want to see Annabeth get hurt by a dick like him." Jason said.

"What was that, boy-in-denial?" Rachel asked, cupping her hand up at her ear.

Jason quickly backed down again.

All of a sudden a nasally voice came on the intercom, "Attention students and staff, attention students and staff. There will be a mandatory fire drill in five minutes. Five minutes, everyone. Five minutes."

"What is the point of telling us? I thought they were supposed to be a surprise." Rachel said, bringing up a fair point.

"I don't know," I said, "they probably warn us to make us faster, so they can send better times into the School Board or whatever."

You know the drill (pun intended and not regretted). We walked down the halls out the quickest exit. People were chatting away, no one really cares about the "silence" rule. Rachel was chiding Jason to ask out Piper, and he just kept disregarding her pokes and prods. Frank was walking next to me.

"Frank," I whispered and gestured towards Hazel, "ask her out. I mean, how could she say no?"

He nodded nervously and took a deep breath. I smiled. Frank was actually going to take some initiative, and I was proud of him. I didn't listen to their conversation out of respect for Frank, but judging by the big, toothy grin he shot my way I think he got a yes.

I was almost at the bottom of the second set of stairs out the main entrance, when someone accidentally stepped on my heel.

In a matter of seconds I was heading face-forward towards the cement. I was almost at the pavement which would've led to an inevitable concussion (or just a nose-breaking if I was lucky) or I was going to fall straight into someone else, resulting in them going down with me. I heard someone yell my name; unfortunately their cries could do little for me in this situation.

I screamed some sort of profanity, can't remember what it was, as I went parallel to the ground, when my fall was abruptly halted.

I was whipped around, and I found myself staring directly into the eyes of none other than _the_ Percy Jackson. He caught me. His one arm around my waist and the other dangerously close to my butt. I found my arms around his neck, and I was breathing heavily looking up at him as he smiled. I could only imagine all of the girls that were watching, wishing they were in his arms.

"Dam, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Jackson." I said catching my breath.

He smiled again and said, "Miss Chase, I do believe you should watch where you're going." He lifted me upright, like I weighed nothing. His arms were still around me and his hands were resting on my lower back, still close to my ass. People were definitely staring now, but I could hardly even notice them. He lifted one hand, only momentarily, to brush some hair out of my face.

I'm embarrassed to tell you that I giggled a girlish laugh, "And I think _you_ should watch where your hands are."

His face reddened, like he didn't notice beforehand, "Oh, gods, Annabeth. I am- I am so sorry." He didn't remove his hands, but he just raised them to my waist.

I laughed at his bashfulness, and I stared into his gorgeous green eyes. I could honestly swim in them. It felt like we were the only two people in the world as he held me so intimately. That's probably why I started to lean in, or lean up I suppose. Wow, he is tall, that's… sexy. I bet he could just overpower me and... Wait. Am I about to kiss him in front of all of these people?!

I have to say… I was really going to kiss him, but…

"Oh my gosh, Annabeth are you okay?!" I heard Jason ask.

I was snapped back to reality. We both pushed away from each other quickly, as if doing it swiftly would make people forget I was in his arms for a full minute. He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and I straightened my shirt and pushed the baby-hairs out of my face.

I saw Thalia come up behind Jason and thwack him on the head, probably for ending mine and Percy's moment. Thalia is the only one I've ever _admitted_ to that I liked Percy.

Percy and I apparently were destined to have rosy cheeks for the rest of our lives. Just constant embarrassment. It's fine. I'm fine.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth. About 5?" Percy asked as he backed away.

"Sounds good. Bye, Perc." I bit my lip. I saw him smirk as he turned to leave.

Thalia came up to me, "Annabeth Chase! Are you biting your lip?!" She gasped dramatically. Always a touch of the theatrics with that one.

I immediately stopped biting my lip, "Stop."

Thalia started, "But, you guys are so cute togeth-"

"Shhhhhhh..." I lifted my finger to her lips to shush her.

Her lips were squished as she said, "Ooo-hay."

I removed my finger and Rachel came up and said, "Are you guys gonna' get it on soon?"

"Rachel! Shut up before someone hears you!"

"I'm just saying, sex with Percy Jackson has _got_ to be hot and heavy, right?"

Piper walked up and nodded at that comment.

"Alrighty, guys. That's my cue. I think I need to go. Miss Carter is probably taking role by now for this _fire drill_ we have going on right now, so bye!" I shuffled away very quickly.

It seems like I was running away from my problems; that's probably because that's definitely what I was doing right then. If by problems you mean nosy-ass friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

It was almost five, and I knew I was going to be late. I just had let time slip past me. I started literally sprinting to get there on time.

The day before was a crazy day. I was just walking down the steps during the fire drill, minding my own business when I heard someone yell Annabeth's name. I don't know what made me turn around, but I am really glad I did. I spun around just soon enough to catch someone in my arms; sort of in the way you would swoop a girl down to kiss romantically.

I was very glad to see it was Annabeth that I caught falling from the stairs. Not that she was falling, but that she was the one I caught.

I couldn't believe my hands were almost on her ass. I swear to the gods it wasn't on purpose. I just couldn't bring myself to take my hands off her waist. It felt so good to have her so close. People were whispering and staring, but I say let them; I'd love for anyone to see Annabeth in my arms. It wasn't until that moment I was ready to admit that I had it bad for her. I only wish my dunce of a cousin hadn't interrupted a moment so perfect. And I have to say, if she's trying to seduce me, by biting her lip as I leave, then I have to tell you that it is really fucking working for her. Like, shit, you can name when and where, babe.

5:01 and I had just gotten to the outside of Papa Henry's Pizza. I stared at my reflection in the window. I looked a little rough. I straightened my long sleeve shirt, rolled up the sleeves, fixed my hair, and took a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked up to the host and said, "Hey, did you sit an absolutely gorgeous and sexy girl down for a table of two?"

I scanned the room for her face, "Nevermind, I see her." I smiled at her. I'd like to think that I had to catch my breath because I sprinted there, but really I just lost all oxygen in my lungs when I saw her beautiful face.

She was wearing more casual clothes today, a gray v-neck and jean shorts, but she looked as magnificent as ever. Her hair in her trademark ponytail, she is just always so… classy, I think is the word. Just so perfect. There's a certain purity to her. Not that she's innocent! Naive is clearly not how I would describe Annabeth. No, there was a certain fire in her, that I could not put my finger on…

Well, I was about to say something I might regret. Let's see...

"Hey, cutie." I said sitting down next to Annabeth.

"What?" Oh fuck, maybe that wasn't such a great thing to say.

"Your," I took a pencil out from behind her ear, "hairclip. It's cute." I laughed, uneasily albeit.

"Oh, thanks. And hello, sweetheart." She laughed back. Wow. I am so thankful she took to that well.

I said, "I'm glad we could still do this today. It's nice, huh? Not quite what you'd expect from a place called 'Papa Henry's Pizza.'"

"Definitely." She laughed the most beautiful laugh. I accidentally started staring into her startling grey eyes. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

I realized I was incidentally leaning in, so I regrettably stopped myself, "Um, so what chapter are we in today?" I handed her back the pencil, which she promptly stuck back behind her ear as she started flipping through pages in her textbook. I don't think she even realizes she does that, and that is adorable.

"We are in chapter five. It's about differential equations, and we'll look at Euler's method." I had no idea what any of that meant.

I stared at her pausing, then said, "What?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you Seaweed Brain." She quipped.

"Why? Why Seaweed Brain?"

"Because you always have an overpowering ocean scent."

"Overpowering?" I gaped.

"No," She laughed, "don't take it the wrong way! You smell _phenomenal_. But that'll be my nickname for you."

I smell phenomenal, you say? I like that. But I don't like that nickname.

"I'm not sure I want you calling me that."

"Then don't call me Wise Girl." I feel like she set this up so that I wouldn't call her that. I wouldn't put it behind her to strategize to get what she wants. In fact, that's probably what she always does. Everything being a game of chess to her.

"I'm afraid I can't agree to that, babe." I winked humorously.

She scoffed, "Fine. Seaweed Brain it is." My playfulness was returned with her mockingly blowing me a kiss.

I smirked at her, "So, what about Ruler's different equality?"

"Wow, that's not even close to what I said." She snorted, "Differential equations with Euler's method, Percy."

"That's what I said." I lied. Making a fool of myself, of course.

"Ha, no." Hopefully she found my stupid jokes endearing.

She helped me understand that Swiss math dude's stuff, and I kept making lame jokes. Flirting with her every chance I had.

We had studied for a little under two hours and then the waiter came by and told us to buy something or get out (they had told us earlier and we promptly ordered water, but this time it felt serious).

"So, do you wanna get something or go somewhere else?" I asked.

She suggested, "I mean, we can just end it here if you wanted." That is the last thing that I wanted. I wanted to spend all of my time with her.

How do I get her to stay? Or at least go with me somewhere?

Time to do something stupid.

I knelt on the ground, taking Annabeth's hands, and I looked up at her with my best puppy dog face, "Annabeth, my darling, don't leave me."

"Percy, what are you doing?" I am so fortunate she was giggling.

"Please my dear, we shall go wherever you wish." I kissed her hands. People started looking over at us.

"Percy, stand up." That doesn't sound good. She doesn't like me. Shit.

I stood and took my seat, but I was still holding onto her hand.

Annabeth glanced at our hands, but didn't remove hers (surprisingly) and spoke again, "How about we wrap this up today because I have to go, and then tomorrow when my parents come home, you can come to my house?"

I was dumbfounded. She apparently did want to spend time with me. Or at least didn't mind the time we spent together. All I managed to say is an intelligent, "Uh…"

"Oh, tomorrow's a Friday, isn't it? You probably have something better to do than study." She sounded a little disappointed if I heard that right.

Shit, I have a football game, "Well, how about this: you come to my football game tomorrow, cheer me on, maybe give me a kiss if we win, then I'll take you home and we can hang out then?"

"Ooh, I'll have to think about the kiss." She laughed, "But, uh, yeah. That sounds great. My parents won't be home until really late anyway."

I knew she didn't mean that in a "my parents aren't home, come over" kind of way, but I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at that comment thinking wistfully about it. Luckily she didn't notice.

I gulped, "Um, okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" .

We both stood up, and I walked her to her car, "Bye, cutie." I smirked at her.

She smiled, "Good bye, Seaweed Brain."

I gave her a resentful look before I closed her car door and waved.

I was going to do anything I could to win that football game. Anything to kiss her. My heart beat rapidly just in anticipation for her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth

I was weary about going to Percy's football game and him taking me home. I had Piper pick me up this morning to avoid leaving my car at school.

"Why did you need me to pick you up again?" Piper asked suspiciously while flicking her eyes at me while she drove.

"No reason Piper. I just thought it'd be nice to carpool is all…" I mumbled.

"Well that's definitely not it. You hate my driving. You said that I drive so fast that your eyelids peel back."

I laughed remembering that, "Which is true, but I will embrace your terrible driving because you are my friend." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She scoffed, "Okay, okay, but _really_ , what's the reason?"

I bit my lip anxiously, "percyistakingmehome." I whispered lightly hoping she wouldn't hear.

But she did.

She screamed and then yelled, "OH MY GODS!"

That went on for the entire ride to school, and she stared at me all day in every class we were in together. I tried my best to ignore her. I guarantee you that she told Rachel, and probably Thalia too.

I was just ready for the game to start. We had a pep rally, and the whole time Percy kept flashing smiles at me. Not that I was looking at him the whole time or anything, except that I was.

I hung out with Thalia, Piper, and Rachel in the bleachers waiting for the game to start.

Rachel said, "So, Annabeth, how was-"

"Don't." I knew they were going to talk about Percy in like 2.4 seconds and there was nothing I could do to stop it. But I still tried.

"You don't know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do. You were, and probably are, going to make me talk about Percy."

"Then yes, you did know what I was going to say. So, Annabeth, how was your second date with Percy? Or, better question and the one I prefer you answer, why is Percy taking you home?"

"We're supposed to study after the game."

"Oh, yeah, _study_." Piper winked, "Did he actually say study?"

"I mean technically he said hang out, but I'm sure he meant me tutoring him."

Thalia jumped in, "If I know Percy, he meant what he said."

And with that we watched the game. There was a chill in the air, I was glad that I wore pants and brought my slim-fitting, tan pea coat that flared out at the bottom.

Percy was the quarterback, and Jason, Frank, and Beckendorf were also on the team. Jason was running back, and I think Frank and Beckendorf were linebackers.

Percy was amazing. He threw three touchdowns and even ran another one in. Clearly I'm not going to describe the whole game to you because that would be boring. But I will tell you that I watched Percy's every move, and that he looked fantastic.

Everyone cheered with pride during the last seconds of the game, and crazy people rushed the fields. I was one of those crazy people.

I lost the girls as I searched for Percy in the crowds; I couldn't find him. I was about to give up and go back to the stands and wait, when I was grabbed by the waist and turned around.

Percy grinned at me. Percy had dropped his helmet, and I threw my arms around his neck for a hug. He slipped his arms around my waist, and picked me up off of the ground with ease, probably because I am so small.

I laughed lightly and looked down at him, "Seaweed Brain, you did great!"

He yelled over the crowd, "Thanks, Wise Girl!" He was still holding me up.

"You can put me down now." I giggled.

"Mm, I don't think I will. You owe me a kiss, we won!" My heart starting beating fast.

"Hmm, only if you spin me around a bunch in front of all these people!"

He smiled, "Done!"

He twirled me around while I laughed uncontrollably. As he slowed down I brought my hands to his cheeks and put my lips to his.

I kissed him as promised. It was so intense. Almost indescribable. His lips were so soft; I accidentally let a moan escape my lips. I felt him smirk as he kissed me back so passionately that if he wasn't holding me, my weak knees would've resulted in me falling. I think I heard my friends squealing with joy. I was just going to ignore them because I didn't want to break the embrace, but guess who ruined it.

"Hey, Percy, great game- whoah…" Jason stopped in shock

I gave Percy small kisses as he set me down and we separated ourselves. Percy kept his hand on the small of my back as I stood next him bashfully.

Jason laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, guys."

"Well, you did bro. You definitely did." Percy said, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, Jason, way to ruin the perfect moment! I have to live my romantic fantasies through someone!" Piper yelled, though the noise was dying down.

I looked at Jason and told him with my eyes to make a move. He shook his head violently. Thalia got the hint though and pushed him into Piper.

"Ahhh!" The both yelled, and Piper fell on Jason.

"Subtle, Thalia." I said to her, and she took a bow.

Her bluntness seemed to work though because soon Jason and Piper were having a kiss of their own.

"Aww," I said, "gross. And it's about time."

They got up and grinned at us.

Percy leaned over and put his lips near my ear, "Annabeth, I'm gonna go get changed and then we'll go." He whispered to me.

"Well, everyone," Percy addressed the rest of the group in a loud (and suspicious) manner, "I've got to get going. See you guys soon!"

As he left Rachel remarked, "I bet you'll see Annabeth sooner." I hit her in the gut. Percy just smiled and waved good bye, jogging off to change.

"I have a feeling he's getting lucky tonight…" Thalia said bluntly.

My eyes went wide with that comment, and Jason quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and she fought back as he tried to hold her down.

I laughed uneasily, "Ha, well, I think I'm gonna go."

Frank asked, "You don't wanna stay and hang out with us?"

Rachel interceded, "No, I think Annabeth has something to do tonight."

"Yeah, my parents are coming home tonight." I said truthfully.

"Oh, that's nice." Frank said innocently with a smile. Gods bless this boy.

"Bye guys!" I said, turning away.

Thalia fought against Jason and broke loose to say, "I have a feeling, you're getting lucky tonight too!"

"Inappropriate!" I yelled as I walked away.

Percy must have ran to get changed, because once I had gotten to the parking lot and found his car, he was already leaning up against it waiting.

"Malady." He said, as his opened his passenger door, and extended his hand.

"Why thank you, kind sire." I took his hand and got in his car.

His car smelled great. Just like him actually. The ride my house was mostly filled with Percy's dumb jokes. All I could think about is if this was a date at my house, or if it was a tutoring session. I really didn't know what to expect. I mean, a part of me hoped that it was a date. Or that he forgot his textbook. Something. But it would be weird of me to think it was a date if it's definitely not. Who's to say that the kiss meant something to him too. Maybe to him it was just a silly bet if he won. I don't know.

My heart was beating fast as we pulled up to my home.

We went inside and I turned all of the lights on. I gestured for him to sit down on the couch.

I asked, "Do you want anything to drink? Water, Soda, a juice box? I just went shopping."

"Juice box?" He laughed.

I joked, "Yes, for your childlike wonder."

"Well, that's very kind, but water is fine."

I brought him his water, and I said, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, I would rather do history, but honestly math will be fine." There it is. Tutoring session, not a date. How disappointing.

"Yes, of course." I got my textbook out of my bag and opened it.

He smiled at me as I sat down close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for that awkward cliffhanger in the last chapter. If it's any consolation, it was supposed to be awkward lol. This chapter contains a lemon. Please be prepared, and if you don't like lemons, don't read this chapter :) Also please know that this is my first lemon, please don't judge it too harshly, thanks!**

Percy

Honestly the last thing I wanted to do after that kiss with Annabeth was study, but I figured that if I wanted to spend more time with her this was one way to do it.

I was so bored. I hate math so much. All I wanted to do is push her down into the couch and climb on top of her, so of course I couldn't concentrate. I decided to do something about my boredom.

I turned towards Annabeth and looked at her.

"What?" Annabeth said, taking a pencil out of her hair.

"I am so bored."

"No, math is exciting."

"Are you serious right now?"

She looked at me.

"Oh, you were being sarcastic, weren't you?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain."

"Ugh!" I sighed as I laid on top of Annabeth, pushing her over.

"Ahhh! Percy, get off of me!" She yelped.

I went boneless on top of her, basically using her as a pillow.

She was muffled a little as she repeated, "Percy, get off of me. Or else."

I ignored her, "You know what I could go for?"

"Percy." She had a warning tone in her voice.

"A tickle fight." Yes, I am immature. Sue me.

"Percy, I swear to the gods, if you tickle me-" That's when I started tickling her.

She kept it together a respectable 10 seconds before giving into the laughter.

"Percccccccy, stop!"

I laughed at her, "I don't think so."

"Ow, ow, ow!" She yelled, "I have a cramp in my toe!"

"Is this a ruse?" I asked.

"No!"

I got off of her, "Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

That is the moment she chose to strike.

She pounced on me, straddling me saying, "Oh, I'm fine, baby." She leaned down, inches away from my face, and had lust in her eyes. The smell of cinnamon increased as she got closer. I am a sucker for a girl that smells like cinnamon.

The moment was sexual, so I panicked, "You know I could just pick you up with one arm, you're so tiny?"

"Are you gonna?" She bit her lip. My heart beated so fast and hard, I thought she could feel it.

I didn't know what I was going to do.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

Thank the gods. She got a text message. She sat up, but continued to straddle me. I just had to mentally keep a hold of myself.

"It's my parents. They said that their flight got pushed back until morning, and that they won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, are you going to go to your grandparents for tonight?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Actually, I'll probably just stay here. You can too, if you want."

I swallowed trying to get the nervous lump in my throat to go away. I was never this anxious with anyone else. It's like she has a spell on me. I was gonna play it cool, say something sly and manly, but then she took her hair down.

The girl who always, _always_ , has her hair in a ponytail, took it down. It cascaded around her shoulders like a waterfall. She looked even more dazzling than before. It reached down to her abdomen in princess curls. I was stunned. The girl above me should definitely be a supermodel (except, of course, she couldn't be because she is so short).

I said the first thing that came to my mind (besides the whole "supermodel but too short" thing), "Wow."

She laughed, "Is that your answer? Because, I'm not really sure how to interpret that."

I stuttered, "No. I mean- Yes. I could stay- Wow, you're- Wow, beautif-" I was interrupted by her smashing her lips against mine. I am glad she stopped me, because that sentence was going nowhere.

She had her hands on my cheeks as she kissed me. I moaned against her lips, and put my hands on her waist. It wasn't long before I felt a stirring in my pants. I guess she felt it too, because she smiled as she rolled her hips, rubbing herself on my bulge. I groaned at that, because all she was doing was teasing me.

Then she stopped and sat up, and I wished she were still teasing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She smirked, "Nothing, follow me."

She took me by the hand, and dragged me behind her.

I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think, Seaweed Brain?" The more I think about it, the more the nickname fits. I am so stupid.

She led me into, what I assumed was, her bedroom. I didn't really get a good look at it though, because she pulled me by the shirt as she leaned up against a wall.

"Hi." She laughed lightly.

I just smiled as I started to kiss her. I trailed kisses down her neck, and I began sucking on her collarbone. That's what began her moaning. Once I heard it, I didn't want it to stop. I unbuttoned her top, and then continued to kiss her. She put her finger on my lips to stop me so she could remove my shirt. She traced her fingers across my abs, and I had to admire hers as well.

We both discarded our pants before smashing our lips back together. She put her legs around my waist, which just turned me on… so much. I pushed her against the wall harder and she continued to grind against me. She clawed my back slowly as my bulge grew. I kissed her neck, and then stopped to breathe, letting my hot-breath make her itch in anticipation. She groaned, protesting me stopping.

I placed Annabeth on the bed, and unclasped her bra. Her breasts were a beautiful sight. I immediately placed my mouth on one of her erect nipples and sucked hard as I massaged the other with my hand. She continued to rake her nails along my skin. I slowing started kissing down farther and farther until I reached her panties. I looked up at her and smiled as I lowered her underwear and threw them to the ground and then promptly taking mine off as well.

She eyed my eight-inch member as I climbed on top of her and started kissing her again. My hard dick was pressing up against her as I walked my fingers down to her nethers. I started rubbing her pussy and kissed her collarbone again, her moans giving me satisfaction. I thought I was controlling myself pretty well, until she put her fingers around my dick. She kneaded it with her hand making me moan so loud I might've alerted the neighbors.

"Mmm, Annabeth."

I slowly slipped a finger in her wet pussy, and started pumping in and out. It was so tight that it was squeezing my one finger, she sighed with delight. I decided to put another in, to watch her reaction.

She groaned sweet pleasure and looked at me to say, "Gods, Percy. I can't take much more of your teasing. Please, just give it to me."

"As you wish." I said.

I grabbed my dick, and began teasing her, rubbing the tip along her pussy.

"Perc, I swear to the gods, if you don't stop teasing me you're going to be in a world of pain."

I didn't want to find out what she would do to me, so I slowly slipped it in.

I gave her time to adjust to my member.

Once she was ready she looked at me greedily and told me, "Just fuck me already, babe."

I leaned down to kiss her forehead, and then started fucking her gently. She moaned with pleasure. She was so tight and wet. I kissed her as I went faster, and faster. She combed her fingers through my hair, turning me on even more.

"Percy!" She gasped.

I started fucking her slower, but tried to give more power to my thrusts, causing her to groan. I wanted to please her, so much.

I thought I was doing okay, but then I was flipped over.

Annabeth was on top of me before I knew it. She must've seen the defeated and confused look on my face because she brought her hand up to my face and caressed it.

She leaned down and whispered seductively, "You were great. But I like to be in control…" She kissed my cheek.

"That does not surprise me." I said as she kissed my neckline, "You are a take charge kind of girrrllllll-" I moaned. She found my sweet spot right beside my ear.

"I also," she whispered, "wanted to go faster." I felt like I got harder than hard.

She rode me unquestionably fast, and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Oh, Annabeth."

She had her perfect hands on my chest for support as she bounced up and down on me. She kept clamping her pussy on my dick making the pressure build up.

"If you keep this up, I'm gonna cum." I said, kind of worried.

She slowed down to day, "If you're worried about it, I'm on the pill."

I sighed with relief, and then I flipped her back over and whispered, "I'm gonna finish it out, babe." I said babe just as she did earlier, as to mock her.

I pulled her legs out to the edge of the bed, so that I could stand, but she was still lying down.

I started pumping in her hard and fast. My balls were hitting her ass, with a sweet smacking sound. Annabeth wrapped her fingers around sheets because that was the only thing she could get her hands on. She kept making sexual noises that were music to my ears. I pumped in and out as hard as I could. I panted loud, not wanted this to end. Her pussy felt so good. But I was coming to my limit.

She writhed underneath me, "Percy, I'm cumming!"

I felt myself about to cum as well, "Me too!"

She released her orgasm, which made mine begin. I released inside of her, and we both screamed each other names. Our liquids poured out of her and my member slinked out.

I immediately collapsed on her. We were both breathing heavily, and sweating. I looked into her beautiful grey eyes and smiled as I moved her hair out of her face tenderly. I kissed her forehead with might, because I wasn't sure when I'd get to do it again. It all happened so fast, and now that it was over it made me wonder if she was just caught up in the moment. I know it seems fake, me thinking about it right after sex and not knowing her for very long, but I think that I love her.

It seems crazy, but I could spend the rest of my life with this girl. It hurt that I couldn't even tell her that, in fear of her not believing me.

We positioned ourselves on the bed more comfortable for sleeping. I had my arm around her, and she had her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach. Our legs were tangled together, making it all feel so intimate.

She laid there, tracing my abs in a loving manner until she looked up, "Percy?"

She had concern in her voice that worried me, "Yeah, what is it Annabeth?"

"I was afraid to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway. I like you, Percy. I like you a lot. You make me feel so great. Every moment with you is perfect. It was definitely a little reckless of me to just have sex with you, and I am _not_ that type of girl that just gives it away, but I don't regret it. I want to spend more time with you."

"Definitely, Annabeth. Trust me when I say I feel the same way." I said seriously.

But I had to joke, because being serious is not my thing, "And as long as I'm the only one you're giving it to, I don't care how 'reckless' you get." I laughed.

That resulted in her punching my stomach, "Ow! I was joking! Mostly… Ow!" She hit me again.

She laughed. Good, she took my joke well.

I kissed her forehead, and we drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth

Last night was crazy. I don't know what got into me, but I'm glad he did…

Great… now I'm making stupid sex jokes like Percy. Dam him.

I wanted to tell that adorable idiot that I loved him last night, as insane as that sounds. But I chickened out and just said that I liked him. I was afraid of scaring him.

Percy was lying in bed, snoring away. Our clothes were spread out all crazy-like, so I picked everything up and put it in the washing machine, and cleaned up everything. He didn't even wake up when I was struggling to rip the sheets out from under him.

I laid out some old sweatpants and a shirt of my dad's for Percy, and I put on casual clothes for my Saturday. I wore a flower print romper with a cardigan over it. I left my hair down because it seemed to get a reaction from Percy that I liked a lot.

I started making breakfast. I was frying bacon when I felt two arms slip under mine, and hands rest at my stomach as I got kissed on the neck.

"Well, good morning gorgeous." He sighed into my ear, turning me around to kiss me intensely on the lips. He didn't have a shirt on so I was free to feel his prominent six-pack.

"Mmm, that's something I could wake up to every morning." I smiled. Only embarrassed a little by what I said.

He chuckled, "Let me tell you, you could keep me here with you on just the bacon alone."

"Oh, does that mean I don't have to kiss you anymore, I can just make you various pig meats?" I teased.

"Honestly, that would work, but I'd rather taste you than the pig." He leaned in to kiss me again.

I soaked in the kiss for a few seconds and then said, "Alright, stop, I can't let this bacon burn Percy, so get some plates, top right shelf." He kept trying to kiss me as I pushed him in the direction of the plates. I smacked him with a pancake flipper.

"Ow! This is a violent relationship!" He turned around and stepped closer.

"That didn't hurt!" I argued.

He smiled, "I know." He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Perseus Jackson! Get. Those. Plates." I tried to pretend to be angry, but I ended up laughing still.

I got him to stop kissing me enough to not burn the bacon.

You have to admire an idiot that annoying, I mean persistent. I kept sneaking glances of him. He always looked good, even in ratty, old sweatpants. I could see every impressive, well-defined muscle, including the sexy v-muscle that some might call Apollo's belt. It sent chills down my spine how absolutely sexy he looked.

"Like what you see?" He asked arrogantly as he smiled.

My cheeks reddened, but I ignored them as I remarked, "What? Oh, I was just noticing that you drool in your sleep." I pointed at the corner of his mouth.

The smile on his face slipped off quickly as he wiped his mouth.

Suddenly, he chuckled lightly and turned towards me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I guess Thalia was right. I did get lucky last night. Very Lucky." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I joked, "Gods, I'm regretting it already." I rolled my eyes.

"If I remember correctly… you enjoyed last night." He had a smug look on his face.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I said as I threw a pancake at him, which to my disappointment, didn't hit him because he ducked.

He popped up for dodging the pancake and leaned against a counter, "Man, you're hot when you're angry."

I huffed with frustration, "Just go sit down."

I brought over the food to him, which he immediately started scarfing down.

"So," Percy said with a mouthful of pancakes, "me and some of the guys are going to like BDubs or something tomorrow. You should come."

"A sports bar, I can't think of a reason I wouldn't come!" I joked.

"I'll be there. Isn't that reason enough?" He asked with those puppy-dog eyes.

"Percy, don't you think it would be weird with just me and all of your guy friends?"

"Well, Hazel isn't going to be there, but I'm pretty sure Thalia's coming. Any of your friends are welcome too, I'm sure Jason will love if Piper came. When I said 'guys' I guess I just meant my friends."

"Maybe I'll come."

"You're coming."

"We'll see."

He grinned like he had already won. Which he did, I was going to go, but he didn't need to know that yet.

After we finished up breakfast and cleaned up the pancake mess, I got Percy his clean clothes. He had the nerve to change right there in my living room.

"Percy!" I shielded my eyes.

"What? You saw all of it last night!" He had a point. But still.

"Could you just have a little class, please?" He grabbed my hands, but I kept my eyes closed.

"You're so cute when you're modest." He said kissing my fingertips.

My eyes opened warily as I said, "And you're exasperating when you're shameless."

He smiled, pulling me in by my waist to give me a kiss. A kiss like the one on the football field. It was so warm and it sent tingles through my body. He could probably feel my goosebumps. My hands were on his chest, and I began twisting his shirt up in my hands. I wanted him to kiss me like this forever, but I had to break it up.

I looked at him regrettably to say, "I don't want to say you have to leave, but… you have to leave." He looked at me, and I said quickly, "It's not that I don't want you to meet my parents! It's just-"

"I get it. My mom would have a cow if she saw you in our apartment after she had been gone for a while." He went to my front door and opened it.

"Exactly. If you want though, you can come by soon and meet them." I said sheepishly.

He smiled, "How about tomorrow, when I pick you up for our group date?" I walked over to him, grabbing the door.

I rolled my eyes, exhausted by him, "Fine! Whatever. You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

"In more ways than one." He smacked me on the butt and shot out the door as fast as he could.

"Yeah, you better run Jackson!" I said as I flicked him off. He blew me a kiss as he slipped in his car. I was left shaking my head in the doorway.

I was so nervous about Percy meeting my parents. My mother especially can be very tough to please. She is always so judgemental. I had changed my outfit like four times in preparation for it. The outfit I ended up in was a white crop top, high-waisted pale pink jeans, and a pair of wedges. To be honest, my parents didn't care that much about what I wore (as long as it was generally appropriate), I just told people that they did so that people wouldn't question my dress shirts and trousers. It was just what I felt comfortable in.

Tonight was different. I guess I felt like I needed to look good to feel confident about myself so I wouldn't give away to my friends that Percy and I had sex the day before. I wasn't embarrassed that I did, I just felt like it was private and sort of sacred. At least for the time being. It wouldn't be long before someone found out. I was a blubbering idiot when it came to Percy.

I was nervously tapping my legs as I waited for Percy to pick me up. He seemed really excited to meet my parents when I was texting him earlier. He is so sweet sometimes. Usually that doesn't last though.

A loud knock came from our front door, making me jump.

"That must be Percy." I said to my parents.

I opened the door and saw Percy standing there with flowers in hand. He had on mustard colored pants, a light blue v-neck, and a leather jacket. His outfit definitely looked cool, like the confident, good looking Percy Jackson everyone knew, but the smile on his face said otherwise. He looked incredibly anxious.

I smiled at him gently, and I immediately saw that nervous look wash away as he looked into my eyes.

"Come in." I motioned.

He saw my parents and walked up to them.

He shook my father's hand firmly and said, "Hello, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Well hello!" He bellowed, "I'm Annabeth's dad, Frederick Chase. You can call me Frederick, and this is my wife Athena!" He was genuinely excited to meet Percy.

Percy turned to my mother, "These are for you Misses Chase." He shook her hand and gave her the flowers.

"Thank you," my mother said suspiciously, "I'll put them in water." I hate it when she does that.

My mother left the room and my dad said, "Don't mind her, son. She's always like that."

"I heard that!" She yelled from the kitchen.

He chuckled, "I love you, dear!"

She shouted at him in Ancient Greek telling him he's going to pay for saying that.

Percy had a confused look on his face. Probably because my family just switches to different languages mid-conversation for the fun of it.

"It's Greek, son. I'm attracted to beautiful, intelligent women."

"Something we have in common." Percy deemed, looking at me.

I shot daggers with my eyes at Percy, telling him to shut up, but my dad just laughed.

We all sat in my living room chatting.

"So, you know Greek, Misses Chase?" Percy asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yes," my mother said, pleased, "I am a professor, studying Ancient Greece and it's webbed mythology. Frederick and I just got back from a research trip in Greece. And please, call me Athena." I guess she liked him okay if she said that.

"That's really impressive." He remarked, "Isn't there a goddess named Athena?"

"Indeed." Her eyes lit up, "She is the goddess of wisdom, craft, and war. In Rome they called her Minerva. Athena was portrayed as having a calm temperament, and moving slowly to anger. She was believed to only fight for just causes and never fight without a purpose. She was patron of Athens-"

"That's enough Mother, this isn't one of your classes." I rolled my eyes, embarrassed by her.

"No, it's alright. It was interesting." Percy smiled, charming my mother. He turned to my dad, "And what do you do Frederick?"

"I'm a professor in American and Military History."

"That's awesome."

"If you think that's cool, I just got a Sopwith Camel for my WWI research! I believe they played a very important role in the war-"

I interrupted, "I think Percy and I should be going!"

"You just have to be so dam charming, don't you?" I said as Percy drove us to BDubs.

"Well, I wanted them to like me." He laughed. He was driving with one hand, because he's just so dam cool, huh? His other hand was relaxed on the armrest.

"I have to say, you really dazzled them. My mother usually isn't that impressed with my friends."

"Friends?" He smirked.

"Well, I couldn't very well tell them what you are to me."

"What _am_ I to you?"

"That is a good question Percy. I'm not sure." I was sure. He was my soulmate. I was positive of it.

"We'll figure it out." He smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and held it tenderly. My heart picked up in it's beat. I wish the big dope would just ask me out already. I wasn't going to ask him out, but that's just because that would be too easy for him. That's just what he wanted.


End file.
